Safe With You
by TheeAnonymousFangirl
Summary: Jane may be a badass detective, but thunderstorms will always be her biggest fear. A fear that only Maura can help her through.


**Hi all! I'm actually pretty proud of this story! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always accepted.**

 **As usual, I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters.**

* * *

Maura wasn't exactly sure what had woken her up at two in the morning, but here she was, staring at the ceiling. Then she heard it. Not the thunder, in fact that has kind of soothing, it was the strange noise that sounded like a whimper. She couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from until she remembered that Jane had asked to stay the night tonight. Slowly, Maura began to climb out of bed and make her way down the hall to the guest room.

The door was slightly cracked, just enough for her to look through. Jane was lying tangled in the sheets with a twisted face. Thunder shook the house and Jane thrashed around. Maura opened the door a little wider and snuck in to stand next to the bed.

She stared down at her best friend and contemplated whether this was a good idea or not. As another shot of thunder rang through the house and Jane whimpered at the sound, Maura made her decision.

She slowly made her way onto the bed to lay next to Jane. It was hard to find a spot when the brunettes limbs were practically taking up the whole bed, but she was able to make do.

Another burst of thunder, and another jump from Jane. Maura was lying so close to her that she was able to see the tear tracks on the detective's face. Maura's heart broke at the sight of Jane feeling helpless against the thunderstorm.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Instantly, Maura felt the tension leave Jane's shoulders. The detective buried her head in the blondes chest and let out another slight whimper.

Unconsciously, Maura began rubbing Jane's back soothingly. She placed gentle kisses to the top of her head and whispered sweet things in her ear.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm here, I've got you."

Maura kept rubbing Jane's back and playing with her hair until she was sure she had fallen asleep. Keeping the detective wrapped protectively in her arms, Maura began to drift off as well.

Being kept safe by Maura, Jane didn't have anymore fits, and slept soundlessly through the rest of the night.

* * *

The first thing Jane remembered when she woke up, was that there was a thunderstorm. Thunderstorms were her absolute least favorite things in the world. She could handle some of the hardest cases and some of the cruelest people, but thunderstorms were always able to frighten her.

The second thing she remembered was that there was a lot of tossing and turning. She never got much sleep whenever there was a storm, but she remembered only being restless for a short amount of time last night.

Why was that?

Then she remembered the third thing. Someone had gotten in her bed last night and had soothed her back to sleep.

Tentatively, Jane cracked open one of her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized whose arms she was wrapped in.

Maura. Her best friend.

Maura had climbed in bed last night and held her. Maura had rubbed her back and whispered calming words in her ear. Maura had slept with her through the night to make sure she was safe. Maura continued to hold her now even though the storm had probably past long ago.

Jane was afraid to move. Not because she was embarrassed of her current sleeping companion, because frankly, she quite liked their positions at the moment, but because she didn't want to wake Maura. She obviously had woken her during the night with her stupid fear of thunderstorms, and had kept her up until she fell back to sleep. She didn't want to wake her up again, Maura deserved her sleep.

Jane lay on her side wrapped in her best friend's arms and stared at the beautiful face that was only inches away from hers. She could feel the blonde's breath on her face. Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips.

Maura began to stir and Jane quickly closed her eyes, pretending that she was asleep and not just staring lovingly at her best friend like a creep.

Maura chuckled slightly and Jane cracked one eye open. The doctor still had her eyes closed, but she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I saw you, I know you're not asleep, Jane," Maura stated as she chuckled again.

Jane let a smile form on her face as she blushed.

Maura's eyes fluttered open and smiled bigger at Jane.

"Hi," the blonde whispered.

"Hi," Jane responded.

They lay in silence for a moment, staring at each other with loving smiles.

"Now I know why you asked me to spend the night," Maura giggled.

Jane slightly pouted and looked away from Maura. The blonde brought her finger to rest underneath Jane's chin, turning it so the detective had no choice but to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a fear of thunderstorms?"

"Because it's a stupid fear."

"It's not stupid Jane! We all have something that we are afraid of. You know you could have slept in my bed like you always do."

Jane blushed slightly.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

Maura smiled and tucked a stray curl behind Jane's ear.

"I don't mind."

Jane saw so much love in Maura's eyes that she got completely lost in the green orbs. Before her mind could register what was happening, Maura's love transferred from her lips to Jane's.

It was a slow kiss, soft lips moving together, eyes fluttering closed and sighs being released.

The early morning light danced across the two as they lay tangled with one another, their lips perfectly fitted together.

Jane pulled away first, resting her forehead against Maura's.

Their eyes remained closed as silence settled around them and smiles graced their faces.

"Thank you for keeping me safe Maur."

"Always, Jane."

* * *

 _Thursday, May 12th, 2:56 a.m. - 2 months after their first kiss and Maura finding out about Jane's fear_

The thunder crackled and the house shook.

Jane lay completely wrapped up in the warmth of her beloved Maura. She never braved a thunderstorm alone again since Maura discovered her fear.

A small smile spread across the brunette's face as she felt the arms of the woman she loved tighten around her and a kiss was placed to the back of her head.

Jane had never felt safer during a storm.

Maura has her safe place, and she always would be.

As the thunder rolled on, Jane drifted off back to sleep to the rain beating against the windows, and Maura wrapped around her.


End file.
